


Hufflepuff Champion

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hufflepuff, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Scenario, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Could I request an imagine where the reader (Cedric diggory’s girlfriend) also somehow gets thrown into the tournament in “goblet of fire” and he gets extremely worried about her and her safety, and just lots of cute and fluffy cuddly Cedric cause I LOVE and miss my bby boy





	Hufflepuff Champion

You sat next to your boyfriend Cedric, anxiously rubbing your hands against your knees. He was as nervous as you, it wasn’t hard to tell. The whole Great Hall seemed to have an environment of expectation and anxiety. The dim illumination also added to the mood.

Professor Dumbledore walked closer to the Goblet of Fire as he announced the three chosen people for the Triwizard Tournament. Viktor Krum was the champion from Durmstrang. Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons. Now came Hogwarts. 

Cedric subtly intertwined his fingers with yours and rested your joined hands over his lap. You both had put your names in the goblet and were nervous about the result. Just then, another piece of paper came flying from the goblet, announcing who amongst all the Hogwarts students would have the honor of competing in the Triwizard Tournament. In that very important event that promoted collaboration with other wizarding schools.

“Y/N Y/L/N!” Professor Dumbledore announced with a loud and clear voice.

Your heart stopped as you exchanged a glance with Cedric. After all, the Hufflepuff house would still get its moment even if it wasn’t through Cedric like you had thought. But he smiled at you, encouraging you to stand up.

Realizing you were supposed to do so, you got to your feet amongst the crowd of your classmates and friends until the Headmaster’s blue eyes fell over you.

“Y/N” He called you with a hand gesture, motioning you to get closer. “Come, dear”

You threw Cedric a last glance, anxious, and he sweetly nodded, his eyes being filled with adoration and admiration at the same time. Although not reluctantly, you let go of his hand and went to reunite with Professor Dumbledore.

You felt all eyes on you, and you took a look at the big table you left behind, there where all of Hufflepuff sat. They seemed happy with the goblet’s choice, glad that Hufflepuff finally got the recognition it deserved. Like Ravenclaw, your house was underestimated as Slytherin, and especially Gryffindor, got all the popularity. Especially after Harry Potter, no less than The Boy Who Lived, belonged to that very house.

The distance that separated you from Professor Dumbledore seemed infinite even though you arrived next to him shortly after. He put a friendly hand on your shoulder and showed you the paper, almost to show you there was no mistake or misunderstanding. You observed the piece of parchment that read your name with your own handwriting, it was definitely your name as you put it on the goblet.

“Y/N, from Hufflepuff” Dumbledore announced cheerfully, patting your back to encourage you. “The third Triwizard Champion!”

With another hand motion, he asked you to go into the room behind the teacher’s table as the school cheered and applauded. The room where the other two champions were. You were about to reunite with the famous Viktor Krum, a handsome Quidditch player, and Fleur Delacour, the beautiful veela.

As you entered the room, you felt incredibly out of place. Along with Cedric, you entered your name to try and prove yourselves, but you felt out of your comfort zone. And not in a good way, exactly.

The two of them looked you up and down as they introduced themselves, but were friendly nonetheless. Just as you said your own name, you heard a great revolt on the Great Hall outside. What was happening?

You exchanged a nervous yet curious glance with your new opponents, and seconds after another person came into the room. But it wasn’t Professor Dumbledore, nor Professor McGonagall, nor any other teacher. It was Harry Potter.

*

You felt a great relief when you reunited with Cedric in the Hufflepuff Common Room after such a surrealist and stressful day. You hugged him tight, finding comfort in his embrace, and smiled when his arms tightly wrapped around you as well.

“Y/N” He breathed out, nuzzling his nose into your shoulder. “I missed you so much!”

“Me too, Ced” You breathed out, finally feeling like you could after holding your breath for the entire day. “I missed you there with me”

Truth was, you always did. You spent so much time together on a daily basis that you had grown accustomed to the other’s presence, and it left a void when you were apart. But this time it was different, you could feel it in the air, the tension and anguish.

“I’m sorry that your name wasn’t chosen” You felt guilty, knowing how much he wanted to be one of the champions. But he chuckled, amused by your thoughtfulness, and cupped your cheeks.

“No, Y/N, I’m happy that you can represent Hufflepuff and Hogwarts instead” His smile faltered and was slowly replaced with a pronounced frown of concern. “I just… I’m worried about you”

“Why? Don’t you think I can do it? I mean, I know it’s dangerous, but we knew that when we-“

“Not that, I believe in you! I think you can even win, it’s just… I don’t know…”

“It’s about Harry, isn’t it?”

He sighed, letting you know that it was. Ever since he arrived to Hogwarts, everything had been about him. Not that he looked for trouble, but it came to him nonetheless.

“There had never been four champions, and it so happens that the fourth this year is the boy who defeated You-Know-Who” Cedric whispered, almost scared to speak up.

“You think that there’s something wrong because Harry’s name was chosen?” You guessed, almost reading his mind and where that reasoning lead him.

“It’s suspicious, isn’t it? I just want you to be careful, just in case” His hands left your cheeks and fell at his sides, even if soon after they wrapped around your hands.

“Don’t worry, I always am” You winked at him, making him chuckle and lessen the tension. “Why don’t we relax for a while, Ced? Today was exhausting”

“Sure” He wrapped an arm around your waist instead, leading the two of you to the couch. “But I’ll ask Harry to keep an eye on you just in case”

“Fine” You plopped down onto the couch in exhaustion, taking him with you.

Cedric didn’t waste time, he quickly wrapped you in his arms and locked you in his embrace, gluing you to his chest. You giggled as he left a loving kiss in your temple and squeezed you against him. That was just what you needed to make up for that long day. And it made you forget about the jitters pre-Tournament. It was just you and him now.


End file.
